


An Arabian Night

by MCD_ShipperFatale (xvictoriadoyle)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Arabian, Central Intelligence Agency, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Iraq, Turkey - Freeform, a little bit of angst
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 05:58:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4048822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xvictoriadoyle/pseuds/MCD_ShipperFatale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexander Prior è sempre stato certo di una cosa: lui era una spia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Arabian Night

Nella sua vita, Alexander era sicuro solo di una cosa: lui era una spia.

Per gli anni dell'infanzia, aveva visto i genitori andare via, lasciandolo spesso con Nonna Marie, senza mai sapere dove andassero veramente. Loro dicevano di essere mercanti d'arte, che viaggiavano in giro per il mondo per cercare opere da vendere nelle gallerie sparse per Londra.

Ma Alexander, che aveva un quoziente intellettivo sopra la media, aveva subito capito che c'era qualcosa sotto, ma non lo aveva mica detto, perché altrimenti loro si sarebbero fatti più sospettosi e avrebbero smesso di essere leggermente imprudenti.  
Aveva avuto la prova definitiva sulla vera identità quando avevano lasciato per sbaglio il computer di famiglia acceso: i file erano tutti criptati, ovviamente, ma non si era fatto troppi problemi a decifrarlo. Aveva scoperto che i suoi genitori lavorava per un ramo della CIA che si occupava di missioni anti terrorismo, ed erano tutto fuorché magnati d'arte.

Felice della sua scoperta, Alexander aveva deciso di tenersi il segreto per sé, fino a che non sarebbe stato abbastanza grande da spiegare ai suoi genitori che anche lui voleva fare la spia.

Così, dopo il liceo, aveva deciso di entrare alla facoltà di matematica, che fin da sempre era stata la sua passione, continuando però a leggere i libri di Fleming.  
  
Dopo la discussione della sua tesi di laurea, aveva preso in disparte i suoi genitori, prima che volessero via con la scusa di un nuovo pittore da scoprire in Germania, e gli aveva rivelato tutto. Che aveva sempre saputo che erano spie, e che ora voleva esserlo anche lui.

Entrambi avevano cercato di negare, dicendo che era tutto causato dalle troppe storie che leggeva, ma quando poi si erano accorti che Alexander ormai sapeva tutto, non avevano potuto far nulla per negare e lo avevano accompagnato personalmente a Washington, dove avrebbe dovuto sostenere le prove per entrare a far parte della CIA.

Ma ormai aveva capito che non sarebbe stato troppo difficile, considerando che i genitori erano in un altro livello gerarchico nell'agenzia.

Aveva avuto conferma di questo quando era entrato solo dopo un mese dopo aver fatto richiesta.

 

All'inizio era un'analista, poi era passato al livello tecnico, dove aveva anche creato alcuni gadget interessanti, e infine era passato alle fase più intensiva dell'addestramento: prove fisiche e psicologiche, test di intelligenza e test attitudinali.

Ma lui aveva superato ogni prova senza troppi problemi e gli era stato consegnato il distintivo proprio dai suoi genitori, che in quel momento sembravano più orgogliosi di quanto non fossero mai stati, e nello stesso tempo preoccupati; gli capiva, in fondo, perché in tutti quegli anni loro avevano cercato di proteggerlo da quel mondo, non di farlo diventare il nuovo James Bond.

Ma quella carriera scorreva nel suo sangue, e aveva sempre desiderato fare la spia. Quindi ormai non c'era nulla da fare, Alexander Prior era diventato a tutti gli effetti un membro attivo della CIA.

 

-

 

Era stato mandato in una ramo dell'agenzia che si occupava della zona del Medio Oriente, visto che lui parlava abilmente molto lingue e dialetti tipici di quei luoghi.

Il suo capo, che si faceva chiamare Madame B., era la candidata ad essere il vice direttore dopo il pensionamento, che sembrava sempre sempre più vicino, d quello attuale; una donna alta e bionda, sulla cinquantina, che aveva sedotto gli uomini più importanti di tutto il mondo, quando lavorava ancora sul campo come agente sotto copertura.

In quella particolare divisione c'era altri sei membri: Victorie Watson, una hacker che la stessa Madame B. aveva tirato fuori di prigione per le sue capacità; una cecchina che lavorava precedentemente per la mafia, Sofie Jones; un analista di borsa, Micheal Darvill, che si occupava delle parte tecnica; Sebastian Smith, un ex agente dell'FBI entrato nell'agenzia dopo la morte della moglie, durante l'attacco dell'Undici Settembre.

 

Alexander era il più giovane tra loro, ma la differenza quasi non si notava. Anzi, sembrava avere delle capacità analitiche che sembravano irreali; ma col suo quoziente intellettivo, la maggior parte delle cose si cui si trovava a lavorare erano banali giochi da settimanale enigmistico.

Così, quando Madame aveva capito quanto era valido, gli aveva affidato la missione di recuperare la testimone di un processo per crimini di guerra, che si sarebbe tenuto da lì a una settimana a Stoccarda, e scortarla fino da Baghdad, Iraq, fino alla base CIA più vicini, al confine con la Turchia.

Carico di energia, era partito per quella che sembrava essere la missione più importante della sua vita, insieme a Sebastian, che per qualche strano caso del destino era quello con cui aveva legato di più, nonostante venissero da mondi completamente diversi. Probabilmente era perché vedeva in lui gli stessi tratti comportamentali del padre.

 

Così erano partiti quella notte stessa alla volta di un piccolo aeroporto militare a un'ora da Baghdad, dove aveva trovato ad attenderli un'auto. Seguendo le note sulla cartina, erano arrivati in città, dopo una lunga corsa tramite stradine secondarie e vicoli in disuso.

Avevano appuntamento con la testimone, Ava, in un quartiere della periferia della città, alle prime luci dell'alba.

Avevano camminato fino al luogo dell'appuntamento, nascondendosi tra i detriti delle case distrutte dei bombardamenti, e l'avevano trovata ad aspettarla nascosta in un vicolo, che a malapena si sentiva respirare. Era magra e nonostante i segni della guerra di cui era protagonista il suo paese, era meravigliosa: aveva la pelle color olivata e gli occhi da principessa di una fiaba orientale.

Quando aveva capito che erano americani, era uscita dal suo nascondiglio ed era corsa ad abbracciare entrambi 'salvatori' in un particolare dialetto arabo.

Erano saliti in macchina ed avevano fatto più in fretta possibile per arrivare in aeroporto, visto che la testimone si sarebbe dovuta presentare a L'Aia da lì a pochi giorni.

Si era messo a guidare Sebastian, mentre Alexander cercava di scambiare qualche parola con Ava nel dialetto che lei aveva usato prima, ma subito era stato fermato con un sorriso.

 

“Parlo americano, ho studiato con mio padre, era di New York, la città dai palazzi di vetro, la chiamava.”  
  
Poi si era fermata, il suo volto si era incupito, e allora nessuno aveva più professato parola. Alexander aveva capito che probabilmente il padre di quella ragazza doveva essere un volontario o un turista, che si era alleato con le truppe per difendere il paese, rimanendo ucciso nel tentativo di difendere la sua famiglia o un vicino.

Aveva studiato la situazione dell'Iraq, e sapeva bene che c'erano poche possibilità che i pochi uomini che il governo metteva a disposizione non era abbastanza davanti alle forze rivoluzionarie che volevano ribaltare il governo e prendere il potere. Probabilmente Ava era stata testimone di brutali omicidi, da cui si era salvata solo grazie a qualche miracolo, ma ammirava la sua forza d'animo, non tutti ne sarebbero stati capaci.

L'avrebbe salvata, per permetterle di mettere in carcere degli assassini, perché anche se probabilmente quel processo ne avrebbe mandati in carcere solo una minima parte, sarebbero sempre stati meno uomini da far girare per le strade armati e ci sarebbero stati sicuramente meno vittime innocenti che avrebbero perito sotto le loro armi.

Era solo una goccia nell'oceano dei crimini per l'umanità, ma era sempre qualcosa.

 

“Andrà tutto bene, Ava, te lo prometto.”  
  
E poi avevo sorriso, sperando che lei percepisse tutte le sue buone intenzioni.

 


End file.
